Accidentally perfect
by alicesunmentionedsister
Summary: Inspired by the deleted scene in bd 1 with jake and Alice, what if things had have gone a little differently?


Accidentally perfect

Alice's point of view

I own nothing, and yes it's directly quoted from a deleted scene in breaking dawn part one, but after that, it's diffrent.

I stood on the balcony next to Jacob in an awkward silence. After about a minute, I decided to break it. "Chatty aren't they?" I asked, referring to the wolves who wanted us dead. "They're just trying to keep us on edge." He replied. "It's working." I commented. A small chuckle escaped him, it lasted the equivalent of one beat in music. There was another second's silence. I scooted a little closer in a swift step. "What?" He asked as if he expected me to ask him a favor. "I can't just stand next to you?" I asked with a since of false disappointment. He nodded. "Okay." He said as he looked out into the trees. "See, when I'm close to you, it's like being able to shut my eyes. Everything goes away." I explained to him. "Except the wet dog smell." I added with a smile. He chuckled. "Glad I could help." He told me. "It's strange. . ." I began. "What? Being around something warm that can stand on two feet without falling?" He joked. I laughed a little. "It's just that, this "baby" is doing more damage than James, Laurent, or Victoria combined, but she won't let us hurt it." I told him. "I know how you feel." He replied. He wrapped his arms around me, and before I could reject, his lips were pressed to mine. I didn't pull back through, I bit his bottom lip. He pulled me closer, he was a better kisser than jasper, I'd give him that. Jasper. I caught Jasper's scent. Before I thought it through, I opened my eyes wide, as if I were surprised. I shoved Jacob off and punched him in the face "I'm married, you dog!" I hissed as jasper watched. He didn't believe the act though, why would he? He could control and scene emotions. Things were already too tense around here, this sure as hell wouldn't help.

Later that night

"Jasper, I swear, he kissed me. Why would I kiss a mutt? I've already found my soulmate." I tried to convince him. "I could feel your emotions, you were so much happier with him." He told me as he took a seat on the couch. "No I wasn't. Jasper this is insane, you know I love you more than anything." I told him. He shook his head. "You see the future, I read emotions, your happiness has way higher than when you're around me." He told me. "So you're jealous of a mutt?" I challenged. "I'm jealous of anyone you love more than me." He admitted. "So if we had a daughter, would you be jealous of her?" I asked with my arms crossed. "Alice, I don't know." He snapped. "Sorry." I said quietly, feeling bad for making him mad. He jumped out the window and jumped through the trees. Was this the end? "Damn it." I swore at my self lightly. I wondered through the woods by tree top. "She's so annoying." I heard Jasper's voice say. My heart broke a little as I eavesdropped in on what he was saying, hiding behind leaves. "I'm so glad I found you again." He said as the sound of kissing filled the air. I poked my head around the leaves, it was Bree. The newborn that before tonight, I thought was dead. A gasp escaped me. Jasper's eyes flashed to mine. I could feel my eyes filling with tears as I tried to blink them back. "You traitor." I hissed with hurt as my heart broke more. "Why?" I asked him. He sighed deeply. "I never liked you, you're not even remotely pretty, quite hideous to be honest, I'm sick of being your barbie doll, you're too short, you're annoying as hell-" I cut him off as my heart broke with each cruel thing he said. "You can stop now." I said as tears streamed down my face, which was hidden in my hands. "I get it, you can leave now. I wish the best for you." I said as my voice broke from the tears as I began to run back to the house. I turned and took a glance back. "I'm sorry I'm not flawless." I said and turned again.

Jasper's point of view

I had a secret, something that Alice somehow hadn't seen. Apparently, so did Alice. She loved that mutt, at least I loved my own species. I jumped out the window and swiftly onto a branch. "Hey Bree!" I called making sure only she'd hear. She jumped in front of me. "Hey jazz." She said in a subduing tone. "She still hasn't figured out yet?" She asked as she ran her finger down my chest. "Nope, she's so annoying. I'm so glad I found you again." I replied as I pressed my lips to hers. I heard a small gasp. My eyes popped open as I recognized who the gasp belonged to. She'd found us. "You traitor." She whispered. Heart break and hurt flooded her emotions. She already hated me, it couldn't get worse. "Why?" She asked softly. time to get something out of my system that I'd wanted her to know for a long time. "I never liked you, you're not even remotely pretty, quite hideous to be honest, I'm sick of being your barbie doll, you're too short, you're annoying as hell-" she cut me off. "You can stop now." She said as tears streamed down her face, which was hidden in her hands. "I get it, you can leave now. I wish the best for you." She said as her voice broke from the tears as she began to run back to the house. She turned and took a glance back. "I'm sorry I'm not flawless." She said and turned again.

Alice's point of view

I heard a branch break, I knew the other wolves were swarming the woods, the ones who weren't on our side. I heard a male scream fill the air. It belonged to jasper with out a doubt. "Jasper!" I called and jumped onto the same branch and followed his path. I found what I had feared. The wolves had torn him to pieces, and probably trying to find fire. They weren't around. I jumped from the tree, his neck was detached, one arm still intact, the other no where to be found. "Jazz, jazz, jazz." I whispered, sinking to my knees as tears began to fall harder. I heard the growling of wolves around me. I looked up to find sam staring me down. Jacob was the first scent I caught. "Jacob!" I yelled desperately as I grabbed what I could of jasper and ran. The wolves here faster than I accounted. "Jacob!" I yelled again as I got up a tree. I continued to run, but couldn't get away fast enough. The wolves jumped as they snapped at my ankles. One managed to get my shoe, his tooth dug into my heel, but only left a dent, apposite to tearing it off. "Jacob!" I yelled in one last desperate attempt. I took a wrong step. The branch cracked in half. I was sent falling to the ground. I panicked. Jasper flew from my arms. "No!" I screamed as the wolves destroyed him farther. While they were distracted, I ran. I felt awful about leaving jasper, but what other choice did I have? The wolves were gaining on me. Tears were invading my vision. A set of wolf teeth invaded my ankle. I screamed out in pain as I tried to fight it off. I bit into it's neck, injecting venom. He whimpered, but it only added to his rage. The teeth sunk deeper and deeper into my ankle. Where was Jacob? Could he even hear my screams? "Jacob!" I yelled again. I managed to kick the wolf in the mouth, causing him to release for only a second, but it was long enough to get to my feet and run again. I jumped onto the main balcony. "Jacob!" I called again as a warning. Jacob slid the door open. "Alice, what's wrong?" He asked as he wrapped his arms around me. "Jasper. Jasper, he's gone." I cried in his chest in a tone that no one else would hear. He looked taken back. "What? Gone? You mean, like, he left you?" He asked. I shook my head. "Yes and no, the wolves killed him." I paused "right after he felt me." I squeaked as he rubbed my back, not letting me go. "I'm so sorry." He whispered. His hands found my hair, they began to run over it in a comforting way as I continued to cry. Rose came out. "Alice, what's wrong? Why are you in the arms of a mutt?" She asked as she took my shoulder and spun me into her hug. "Jasper." I said simply as tears over ruled me again. "Shh, shh, what happened?" She repeated. "The idiot didn't realize what he had." Jacob answered for me. "and then the wolves killed him." I choked out through tears. "Oh, oh, Alice." She said sympathetically as we cried on each others shoulders. "We'll have to give the humans some lie to cover it." I reminded her. "Let's tell this the truth, a wolf attacked him." She suggested. "And what will we tell them about why there's no body?" I asked. "The wolves ate it, naturally." She stated. "Rose, wolves don't eat humans." I informed her. "Fine then, we'll say that we couldn't find the body because it was too mauled." She explained. "How'd we know what happened?" I asked. "Simple, you saw it." She told me.  
"How'd I survive?"  
"You had a bow and arrow, and you were in a tree." Suddenly the scent of human blood filled the air, none other than Bella of corse. "The baby..." Rose said in sudden realization. "Alice!" Edward called. I ran up at my top speed. "Yeah?" I asked. "Take Rennesme. Don't give her to rose until she's clean." He instructed. "No way." I refused. "She's the reason Jasper's dead." I hissed with my arms crossed. "Alice, he left you anyway, please." He begged, "she likes you, I can tell." He told me. I looked into her eyes. They screamed "murderer". I shook my head. "Edward, I can't." I tried to convince him. "Bella's dying, please Alice, she'll be dead in a matter of minutes, and I can't change her with the baby around." He continued to beg. "You have the best self control, aside from Carlisle, anyone else would end up killing her." He told me. "I may too." I said under my breath with my arms crossed. "Alice.." He whined. "Fine." I hissed. "Give me the damn thing." I said and took my new born murderer niece. I ran some warm water in my bathroom sink. I cleaned her as she slept. Watery blood began to fill the sink. I pulled up the plug and wrapped her in a blanket. "Rose." I said simply, my voice had woken the murderer. Rose looked in my direction. "Here." I said and handed her the baby. She smiled down at her. "Hey Rennessme." She cooed. The little box of death laughed with glee, it sounded innocent enough, but you can't ever trust. Soon it was too quiet. Bella's heartbeat stopped. I awaited the screams, which would signal that the venom was working.

A second

Thirty seconds

A minute passed, there was no sound. "But where's the screams?" I asked rose in worry. "Maybe she's like you and she doesn't feel it." She suggested. "I didn't feel it because I was used to pain. Bella dosen't have that factor, she had a normal life." I argued. Before she could respond, I ran up stairs to where Edward and Bella were. But Edward was no where to be found. I glanced around and saw my answer. He was fighting the wolves with Emmett. Did he realize he hadn't started to change her? I knew what I had to do. I had to do what I'd promised Aro I'd do. I'd change her myself. I moved her hair and bit into her neck, nervous that I wouldn't be able to do it. I injected the venom, her heart started beating again. As I had expected, the screams began. I sighed in relief then looked down at her. "I'm sorry." I told her as she thrashed. "Alice! Help!" Edward called from out the window. "I'll be back soon." I promised to her softly as I jumped down to help protect my family. Quill had Edward trapped under him. I shoved him off, causing him to miss Edward's neck. "Thank you." He said gratefully. "What else is a little sister for?" I asked as I helped him to his feet.  
I saw the wolf who killed jasper. I jumped on its back and snapped its neck. It phased back to its human form. I'd taken the life of the one who'd broken Leah's heart. Sam. The other wolves stared in disbelief for a second, as if deciding weather to flee or fight. Paul chose fight. He flew through the air and attacked. my core was in his mouth, he was almost biting into me. In less than a second, I was on the ground with Paul above me. He was trying to tear me to pieces, just like Sam had done with jasper. I could hear Edward's screams, Emmett's grunts, but I couldn't do anything.  
For a moment, it felt as if everything stopped, when time resumed, it felt like I had the strength of jasper and I combined. It had only ever happened once before, but the amount of strength I possessed at this very moment, combined with my anger, the rest of my family knew that I was unstoppable for the moment. I threw Paul against a tree. His spine cracked and he whimpered in pain. Another came flying at me and replaced where Paul had been. Seth burst onto the porch. "Stop." He demanded. "If you kill her, you kill me." He growled. The other two glanced at each other and fled along with Paul. "He's imprinted." Edward said in barley a whisper. I glanced at Edward, awaiting an explanation. "It means he's found his soulmate. It's Rennessme." He explained. Jacob came to stand beside me. He was in wolf form. He nudged my hand with his nose with concern in his eyes, basically asking if I was okay. "I'm fine." I replied softly as I pet his head. From inside, Bella fell silent, this meant that the transformation was working, and that she'd be unconscious for better part of the next two days. "Do you think we're safe?" I asked looking over to Emmett. He walked over to me, took my hand, and helped me up. "I think so ali." He told me as he spun me in a hug. "Ow, ow. Ow." I winced in pain as he put me down. "Sorry, what's wrong?" He apologized. "When Paul had me in his mouth, he bit me, like, hard." I explained. My jeans were tore to shreds, my shirt, the same. "You okay?" Edward asked as he limped over and wrapped a protective arm around me. "I'm fine." I promised. "Where's Carlisle?" I asked, suddenly realizing that he hadn't fought with us. "I'm sure he's fine, Alice, he knows wolves can't climb, and he wouldn't let danger anywhere near Esme." He told me. At the very moment, Carlisle and Esme jumped from a tree, hand in hand, though they looked worried. Esme took me in her arms. "Hun, are you okay?" She asked as she rubbed my back. "I'm fine Esme." I told her as Carlisle went to Edward. He'd noticed his limp. I didn't leave Esme's arms. Mother daughter moments were rare in a family of vampires, especially lately. "Lets get inside." Carlisle suggested. I sat on the couch by Jacob, who had phased back. Rose still had that thing. "Alice, relax. She's a baby, she's not going to hurt us." Edward said with a chuckle. "It won't hurt us directly, but what's after her, may." I argued "so you're afraid of a baby?" Edward laughed. "It's existence killed the strongest vampire I've ever known." I reminded him. "I'm right here." Emmett said in a cocky tone. "Jasper was stronger. He took it easy on you so he wouldn't hurt you." I snapped at him. "Sorry." I quickly apologized. "Are you bipolar or something?" Emmett asked jokingly. "Actually, yes, jasper always kept me calm, but someone just had to have a kid." I accused. "It wasn't her fault." Edward said as he defended the tiny monster in my sister's arms. "No, no, not at all, the wolves certainly would have attacked even if you hadn't have had her." I replied harshly in sarcasm. "It isn't her fault, Alice." Rosalie hissed at me. "Back off Blondie, she's stressed, you would be too if you knew what she knew." Jacob said defensively as he wrapped a comforting arm around me. "You just have every one on your side." Rose accused. "So?" I asked with my arms crossed. "The baby is innocent!" She shouted as she handed the demon child to it's father and lunged at me. I ducked out of the way. She hit the wall behind me. "Rose, I wouldn't." I warned. "She's right rose, you know she fights like Jasper." Edward reminded her. Even the mention of his name was painful. Rose tackled me, sending me onto the floor. I kicked her off, as she flew back against the wall. "Let's go." Jacob suggested as I followed him out the door and into the deep woods. "That thing is a monster." I tried to convince him. "I know, but hey, so are we." He reminded me. "I need to get out of here." I told him as I glanced over my shoulder at him. Our eyes met, everything stopped for about a half of a second. It felt like longer. It could have been a second, a minute, an hour, a day, a week, a month, a year, a century, my since of time was absent for the moment. When time resumed, I blinked a few times. "What just happened?" I asked as I stumbled, re adjusting to the world. "I think I just imprinted." He said quietly as he took my hand. "What does that mean?" I asked "it means you're my soulmate." He told me. "Soulmate? But, that's impossible, I'm a vampire, you're a wolf." I told him in dismay. "Dosen't matter." He told me as he placed a kiss on my forehead. "Can we go somewhere?" I asked softly. "Where?" He inquired. "Anywhere. I need to forget." I uttered quietly. "We'll go after the funeral." He promised. "Alright." I agreed. "It's only two weeks away." He reminded me. "I know." I replied as I slumped against a tree. He wrapped his arm around me "you deserved someone better." He told me. "You don't know how it feels, for the person you thought was your soulmate, to cheat on you, and then die." I told him. "I hope I never have to." He replied as I laid my head in the crook of his neck. "I'm sorry." I apologized. "For what?" He asked, looking down at me as if I was the greatest thing in the world. "That you have to see me like this, and that you had to imprint on me, of all people." I explained. "It's fine, and I wouldn't have it any other way. You're perfect for me. I'm lucky to have you." He promised. "I won't let anyone else hurt you like he did." He added. "I'm going to have trust issues for the rest of my life." I warned him. "More so than I already did." I mentioned. "I'll love you just the same." He vowed to me as he kissed my hair.

Bella's awakening, Alice's point of view

I sat on Carlisle's spinning chair, spinning at a speed that no human could achieve. My hair flew in the breeze I was creating. A sudden intake of breath was taken by the awakening Bella. I stopped myself and stood. "Hey Bella." I said cheerfully. "Alice!" She said happily. "You look so pretty." I told her smiling. "Where's the others?" She asked. "Hunting." I replied. "Wanna go?" I asked. "Sure." She replied. I was relived she didn't ask about the baby, I still hated the thing, I didn't want her to know that though. I jumped from the window followed by Bella. "Look who's awake." I called to Edward in the distance. "Edward!" Bella said with a gleeful smile as she ran into his arms.

Two weeks later. Alice's point of view

Bella was alive and well in her new immortal form. Today was the day of the funeral. Humans would be there, the wolves, I wouldn't be surprised if other vampires came. "Dose my hair look okay, and am I tall enough in these shoes? Sorry, am I annoying you?" I asked Emmett. "It perfectly fine." He promised. "Why are you so insecure?" He asked innocently. I sighed. "When jasper left, he told me that I was ugly, and annoying, and too short." I confessed. "Alice, he was an ass. You're beautiful." He tried to convince me. I smiled and hugged him after I parked and walked in with him behind me, and Jacob by my side. "I can't do this." I whispered. "It'll be fine." Emmett promised. I nodded as the humans started flooding in. The first in line was Jessica. We hadn't been all that close, but she'd been one of Bella's best friends. She was dressed in a beautiful black knee length dress, black hose, flats, and a black veil. "I'm so sorry." She said in barley a whisper as she hugged me. "Thank you." I whispered, trying not to cry.

Hours later.

There was a light knock on my door. Jacob. "Come in." I called. He opened the door and sat on the foot of the bed. "I got you something." He said smiling. "Ooh, what is it?" I asked, sitting up. He handed me a box that I quickly recognized as my favorite candy from my human life. "No way." I said in disbelief as I smiled widely. "Yup." He said looking proud of himself. "You can't even get these anymore, how'd you find them?" I asked happily. "Internet." He replied. "These will get my kind drunk so fast, you know that?" I asked as I tossed one in my mouth. "Okay." He replied, smirking mischievously. I had only had two, but it was already effecting me. My vision was swirling, all my worries were gone. "Hey jake" I said making my way over to him. "Hmm?" He asked, just as drunk as me. "I love you." I told him as I kissed him and shoved him onto the bed. His arms wrapped around me tightly as we continued kissing *use your imagination*

The next morning

I woke up with a headache which wasn't unusual lately. I laid my cold hand on my forehead and closed my eyes again. I groaned softly and rolled over until my feet touched the floor. I walked slowly into the bathroom and turned on the water in the shower. As I took off my tank top, I caught a glimpse of myself in one of the full mirrors. Something wasn't right. My stomach was bigger, vampires couldn't gain weight. "Oh my gosh." I whispered as I ran my fingers across it lightly. No. I decided. My mind had to be playing tricks on me. I felt something move inside of me. "No, that's impossible, you're just, just, recovering. You're not. . . pregnant, that's not even possible." I whispered to myself. "Maybe I just had some bad blood." I reassured myself. I suddenly felt sick, but vampires couldn't get sick. "I'm never getting a sugar high again." I swore to myself. "It's a hangover, not morning sickness." I promised myself. "Alice, what's going on? I can hear extra thoughts." Edward told me through his mind. "Damn it." I squeaked. "Edward, I think I might be. . ." I paused, knowing once I thought the last word, things world get hectic. "You're what?" He asked. "Pregnant." I thought. "That's impossible." He replied. "I thought so too, but I have all the right factors. I felt something move, my stomach is bigger, morning sickness." I trailed off. "Who's would it be?" He asked. Last night suddenly came back to me in a flood. "Dammit." I swore again. "Alice, what happened?" Edward asked. "It was only a kiss, how'd it end up like this?" I asked ignoring Edward. "Carlisle!" I called and pulled my tank top back on and ran downstairs. He looked up from his book. "Yes, Al- woah." He said noticing me. "Is this even possible?" I asked in barley a whisper. "I'm not sure." He admitted. "Why's it growing so fast?" I asked "I don't know that either." He told me. Edward came down the stairs. "I can hear it." He told Carlisle. "I can't believe this is happening, I'm not sure how to feel." I confessed, smiling. "Is it going to try to kill me like Rennessme?" I wondered aloud as I suddenly got worried. "We can't be sure." He told me. "How long do you think it'll be?" Edward asked. "I'm not sure, I can't see it." I told them.

The next day

"Carlisle, what would happen if I ate human food?" I asked sitting on the counter. "I don't believe anything would happen, why?" He asked. "I'm craving it. I think he baby wants it." I told him. "At the rate it's growing, it could be out as early as next week." He informed me. I smiled softly as I put something in the microwave that I didn't know what it was.

A week later.

I already looked the equivalent of what would take a human nine months. Carlisle kept a close eye on me, so far, the baby hadn't hurt me, but I was eating more human food than Jacob and Seth combined. A sudden pain shot through my stomach. "Carlisle." I squeaked. "I think it's time." I added. "I call holding him or her first." I mentioned. "I'll see what I can do." He promised Jacob came down the stairs. "It's only been nine days, how is this even possible?" He asked. "Dunno, but it's time." I replied.

An hour later

The faint cry of a baby filled the air. "It's a girl." Jacob announced. "Let me hold her." I demanded. He wrapped her in a blanket Esme had made. There wasn't any blood, considering how vampires didn't have any. He handed her to me. She was warm like him. She had my eyes and skin tone. Her eyes had the natural look as if she were wearing makeup, but wasn't. She laughed as she looked at me. She was beautiful. She was also hungry. She bit my wrist, and looked confused when nothing came out. "I think she's hungry." I told Jacob. Carlisle handed me a bottle of blood. "I expected she would be." He explained. "Thanks." I said with a smile as I readjusted my newborn beauty so that her head was supported by my arm. She reached out for the bottle as I began feeding her. "So beautiful." Jacob whispered as he watched me. "What should we name her?" I asked as she began to fall asleep. "Brooklyn." He suggested smiling. "I like it." I told him as I held her safely in my arms.

She re awoke about an hour later, crying. I tried to sooth her as Jacob sang her a lullaby. Her cries increased and she wouldn't take a bottle, or toys, and wouldn't sleep. Suddenly before my eyes, she changed. She was in the air in a split second and phased like Jacob did. "Our daughter is awesome." Jacob said grinning as he sat on the floor and allowed our puppy sized daughter to jump onto his lap. She licked his face and barked softly. I smiled as a giggle escaped. For that moment, thing couldn't have been more perfect.


End file.
